gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Photo Mode
Photo Mode is a game mode in Gran Turismo 4, Tourist Trophy, Gran Turismo 5, Gran Turismo 6, though it is not featured in Gran Turismo (PSP). It allows players to take pictures of their car on various picturesque locations (Photo Travel) or take pictures of their car during replays (Replay Photo Mode). Photo Travel This mode takes players to various picturesque locations around the world and take pictures of their car there. This feature was replaced with Scapes in Gran Turismo Sport. In Gran Turismo 5, the player must be in a Premium car to use this mode, even in NASCAR Pit Stop location, which does not involve the player's current car. In addition, some locations are locked until certain Grand Tour events are completed. This requirement was removed in Gran Turismo 6, which also allows a second car to be placed on the location. Photo Travel Locations GT4 *Beacon Hill (USA) *Brooklyn (USA) *Fish Market (Japan though the game does not specifies a real-life location other than Asia) *Gion (Japan) *Grand Canyon (USA) *Las Vegas (USA) *Marunouchi (Japan) *Nanzenji (Japan) *Piazza San Marco (Italy) *Ponte di Rialto (Italy) *Sagano (Japan) *Shibuya (Japan) *Times Square (USA) *Togakushi Kogen (Japan) *Tsumago (Japan) GT5 *Ahrweiler Town Square (Germany) *Ahrweiler Town Square Winter (Germany) *Ahrweiler Street (Germany) *Ahrweiler Gate (Germany) *Bern Marktgasse (Switzerland) *Kyoto Gion (Japan) *Kyoto Shoren-in (Japan) *Lucerne Chapel Bridge (Switzerland) *Red Bull Hangar-7 (Austria) *San Galgano Abbey (Italy) *San Gimignano Town Square (Italy) *Siena Piazza del Campo (Italy) *Indy - NASCAR Pit Stop (USA) GT6 *Gemasolar (Spain) *Ronda - Nuevo bridge (Spain) *Syracusa - Duomo Square (Italy) *Syracus - Night (Italy) *Valencia- The City of Arts and Sciences (Spain) Replay Photo Mode This mode is only accessible while watching race replays or demos (the latter of which is possible via the Replay Theater). This is done by simply pressing the Select button to bring in an in-game camera. Once done, adjust the angle of the camera to your liking and press the Take a Picture button to take the picture. Photo Mode Controls *Camera Position: Adjusts the camera's position freely *Car Position: Adjusts the car's position *Camera Frame: Can be adjusted to portrait or landscape *Pan/Tilt Camera View: Adjusts the camera's viewing angle *Rotate Viewfinder: Rotates the picture up to 90 degrees left or right *Move Camera: Adjusts the camera's position in a four-way direction *Point of View: Adjusts the camera's height *Wheel Angle: Turns the car's front wheels up to 30 degrees left or right *Adjust Lens: Fine tunes the image within the camera's lens **Vignetting: Adjusts the dark "halo" around the edge of the picture. The higher the value, the darker the edge. **Color filter: Filters the image color. ***Vivid: The default setting, a fully colored image. ***Mature: Decreases the image saturation. ***Monochrome: Makes the image purely grayscale. **Exposure: Adjusts the image brightness. **Color Tone: Adjusts the image's color temperature, ranging from a warm sepia to a cool blue. *Photo Mode Options: Adjusts the photography options. **Focal Length: Adjusts the length of the camera lens, zooming the image in and out. **Aperture Size: Adjusts the detail quality of the image. *Take Photo: Take a picture with the desired settings. Gran Turismo 5 These controls are new to Gran Turismo 5's Photo Travel Mode *Auto-Focus: Autocorrects blurry areas, and clarifies everything the camera is pointed at. (Square) *Extreme Monochrome: Produces the same black-and-white effect as standard Monochrome, but has sharper blacks. Trophy Related Gran Turismo 5 These photo locations will unlock Trophies in Gran Turismo 5 if done correctly. Check their subpages for details. *Take Your Honda Home: Take a picture of a Honda vehicle passing in front of the universal Honda headquarters building on the Tokyo R246 course track. *Portraitist: Take a picture of a solitary woman who appears on the Marktgrasse in Bern, Switzerland. Gran Turismo Sport *Top Photographer: Took 100 or more Scapes shots or race photos. *Souvenir from Le Mans: Take a Scapes shot featuring the Circuit de la Sarthe and the Audi R18 TDI (Audi Sport Team Joest) '11. (It is unknown if Audi R18 TDI (Le Mans 2011) can also be used.) *Souvenir from the Nürburgring: Take a Scapes shot featuring the Nürburgring and a BMW Gr.3 car. In addition, there are also in-game achievements for taking 10, 100, and 1000 photos and giving 10, 100, and 1000 likes on shared pictures (this must be done from the game, not from the website). These rewards the player with experience and mileage points. Trivia * Beta versions of photoshoot "tracks" were found in Gran Turismo Concept 2002 Tokyo-Seoul. Since then, pre-GT4 demos also have these "tracks". They're later found in game files of Gran Turismo 4. Gran Turismo 5 and Gran Turismo 6 also have these tracks though the locations have changed. Since every photoshoot locations are tracks, they are roam-able, but are inaccessible by normal means without memory editing. Category:GT4 Gameplay Modes Category:GT5 Gameplay Modes Category:GT6 Gameplay Modes